Locker Room Lovin'
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Stephen and his girlfriend Casey find a little time to spend time together in his locker room.


**Locker Room Lovin'**

**(One Shot)**

**Characters:**

**Casey**

**Sheamus (Stephen)**

**Summary:**

**Before the show starts, Casey and Stephen have some locker room fun with each other.**

**Chapter Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Sheamus. I only own my own character Casey in this story.**

**It was Friday afternoon Casey and her boyfriend Stephen aka Sheamus known to the WWE Universe. They were just getting ready for Smackdown and were in the locker room together relaxing on the couch. Casey was laying her head on the cushion of the couch while she had her legs propped up on her boyfriend's lap resting.**

"**Sleepy baby?"Stephen asked his beautiful girlfriend rubbing her legs gently.**

"**Mmmhmmm..."She nodded a little bit since they traveled since 6AM and didn't get much sleep while in the car after they got up from the start of the drive once they got to the hotel.**

"**Don't worry lass, once we finish the show, you can sleep when we get back to the hotel."He told her softly smiling.**

"**Okay."She smiled at her boyfriend softly.**

"**Come here baby."He wanted to cuddle her as he opened his arms for her as she got her legs off Stephen and snuggled warmly into his chest as he ran his fingers gently through her beautiful ruby red hair.**

"**My beautiful girl."Stephen spoke softly to her as she layed her head on his shoulder opening and closing her eyes trying to keep herself awake without falling asleep.**

"**Honey, now don't fall asleep just yet."The Irishman chuckled to his girlfriend kissing the top of her head.**

"**I'm tired babe."She softly spoke tiredly as she layed on him and had her hand over his heart.**

"**You know what would keep me up?"She asked him with a small smile.**

"**What's that angel?"He asked her as he lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb.**

"**Kiss me."She said with a smile looking up into his beautiful green eyes.**

**He tilted up her chin with his fingers and brushed his lips softly against her's as she sighed into the kiss. **

**He pulled her deeper into the kiss slipping his tongue in fighting with her mouth in dominance as she cupped his face gently into her hands while straddling his lap where she could feel how hard he was.**

"**Mmmmm...so sweet."Stephen groaned into their sweet embrace tasting her strawberry lip gloss.**

"**I love you Laoch."Casey told him as she layed her head onto his forehead while looking into his beautiful eyes.**

"**I love too my love."He smiled as he held her around her waist and leaned into to kiss her again softly.**

"**Mmmm...I feel so hard...I wanna make love to ya."Stephen groaned feeling her straddling him.**

"**Make love me..."She told him as he let her straddle his lap as she slowly took off his shirt and leaned in to kiss her again while holding her on his lap.**

"**My turn."He chuckled with a little smirk taking off her shirt throwing it on the side of the couch to reveal her little Victoria's Secret Bra.**

**Their kiss got more heated and passionate as she played with his spikey hair running her fingers through it.**

"**Mmmmm...so sweet."Stephen groaned into his girlfriend's mouth.**

**The Irish man got working on his girlfriend's bra taking it off and taking a nipple into his mouth as Casey whimpered holding his head into her chest. He repeated the same action with the right nipple causing his girlfriend to cry out in pleasure.**

"**Oh babe..."The redheaded woman whimpered at his sweet touch.**

**He came back to little kisses on her neck down to the valley of her breasts as Stephen teased each of her nipples with his fingers as Casey whimpered softly against him.**

**After a little teasing Casey moved down to Stephen's pants working on the buttons and fly to release his hard rock cock as she hitched her skirt up straddled him and rode him.**

"**Oh god babe...you're so wet..."Stephen mumbled softly as his girlfriend rode him and loving how she wasn't wearing any underwear feeling her wet folds against his manhood.**

"**You feel so good Ste..."She moaned softly as she ran his fingers through his hair.**

"**Mmmmmm...Yeah baby...that's it."Stephen mumbled against her as they kissed passionately as she continued to ride him.**

"**Oh love..."Stephen panted loving how his girlfriend felt as he was inside of her.**

"**Babe...I'm gonna cum..."She whimpered feeling an orgasm as she was getting close to the brink.**

"**Cum for babe..."He let her know as she rode him faster.**

**A few minutes later he felt his girlfriend Casey's walls clamp down on his shaft milking him.**

"**I'm gonna cum too honey."He let her know as he thrusted a few more times in her and emptied his hot seed in her.**

"**I love you my angel. Never forget that."Stephen smiled as he kissed his girlfriend as they relaxed from their love making and caressed her cheek with his thumb.**

"**I love you too so much Stephen..."She said as she kissed him sweetly.**

"**I think we have to get ready because we'll have to go out there soon. We can make more love later when we get back to the hotel."Casey told him with a wink as he released out of her gently and nodded.**

"**You're right sweetheart. We'll continue this later."He smirked her way as he layed another kiss on her lips loving that idea.**

"**Do you know how much I love your sweet tender kisses?"She mumbled against his soft lips.**

"**I'd love to stay here and make love ta ya angel and hold you in me arms."Stephen told her sweetly while brushing her ruby red locks back with his finger tips that had fallen as she blushed.**

"**I feel the same way babe."She said looking into his eyes while straddling his lap.**

"**Come on sweetie. Let's go get a quick shower and get ready that way when we finish kicking arse in our mixed tag match, the faster we can go and have our fun."He let her know as she nodded getting off his lap as he pulled them up while she straightened up herself and put her clothes back on as they went to the bathroom to shower together and got ready for the evening.**

"**Honey, how do I look?"Casey asked as she had her beautiful red locks down against her back and her outfit she had on was Stephen's t-shirt under her glittered pink bustier and red glittery tights with black boots.**

"**You look awesome baby girl."He complimented her as he too was just in his wrestling tights as he twirled her around in his arms.**

"**Thanks hon."She appreciated his compliment.**

"**Baby, no matter what you wear, you'll still be my beautiful girl."He tilted up her chin and looked into her beautiful blue eyes that he fell so in love with.**

"**Thanks babe."She said with a warm smile as he pecked her lips.**

"**Now let's go out there and kick some arse!"He told her as they locked hands and went out there to entertain the fans as she nodded putting on their game faces on as the sweet couple left the locker room.**


End file.
